Recently, along with the widely use of portable mobile terminals and table PCs and the rapid expansion of mobile computing based on wireless Internet technology, a dramatic increase in wireless network capacity is being requested.
In much research, traffic use amounts of mobile users are predicted to significantly increase in future. A method of applying an enhanced physical layer technique or allocating an additional spectrum may be considered as a representative solution to satisfy requirements resulting from an explosive increase in traffic. However, the physical layer technique has reached a theoretical limit, and the increase in capacity of a cellular network through the allocation of the additional spectrum cannot be a fundamental solution.
Accordingly, as a method for efficiently supporting user data traffic that explosively increases in a cellular network, a method of densely installing a larger number of small cells with reduced sizes or providing service using a cellular network having a multi-layer structure may be considered as a practical alternative.
The Long Term Evolution (LTE)-Advanced standardization group of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) organization has been standardizing technology for small cell enhancement in order to efficiently accommodate the demand for data traffic increasing rapidly.
However, up to date, only discussions of scenarios and requirements for small cell enhancement are taking place, and a detailed procedure or method has not been presented for the small cell enhancement.